


Heavenly Glory

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Things you said with too many miles between us.





	Heavenly Glory

The line crackles with static, and a odd background hiss, and Barry feels like he’s back in the 90s, listening to dial-up. 

Then he remembers Hal’s literally galaxies away and he’s amazed all over again. He says so and he laughs, the huff so warm in Barry’s ear it’s almost like he’s really there.

“I know, ‘all this heavenly glory’, huh?” 

“What?”

“Dude, _Enter The Dragon._ Bruce Lee is king, get on that”.

Barry smiles, because Hal never names a pop culture reference more recent than 1997. But then again, he’s seen gorges on Saturn’s moons. 

He’s offered to take Barry, more than once, but life just keeps getting in the way. And it’s that easy, Hal’s a billion miles away again. _I miss you_ , he doesn’t say. Or _when are you coming home._

Then Hal whoops and he can almost see him, looping around in the sky, freer than anyone Barry’s ever known.

“Idiot”

_I love you_

“I know” Hal answers. 


End file.
